


Soft Moments

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Din being a dad [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: The kid notices Dins hands.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din being a dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Soft Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea before bed, I hope you guys like it.

Din tried to move his hand away, but the kid let out an annoyed sound and grabbed his hand, keeping it in place. “Kid, it's just my hand.” He says, chuckling as the kid runs tiny fingers over his hand, cooing softly. He let the kid touch his bare hands, twitching a bit at how strange it was to have his uncovered skin touched.

He had taken his gloves off to clean them and the kid had squealed when he saw his hands, grabbing at them and had been looking at them for about two minutes now. The kid placed his own tiny hand on top of Dins, looking a bit confused by how different they looked. He scrunched his face and looked up at Din, the question was unspoken, but Din could tell what the kid wanted to know.

“We aren't the same species,” He says, taking the kids tiny hand between his fingers, smiling as his finger is held gently. “I don’t know what you are….but I do know that you are my son now, so you better be happy about that, cause you are stuck with me.” He says, smiling as the kid tips his head up to look up at him, that toothy smile on his little face.

The kid settles back against him, holding Dins fingers, he seemed quite happy with Dins answer. Din relaxes and rubs the kids hand with his finger, “Why did you choose me, Ad’ika? I'm not the best person for the job.” He says, noticing the kids ear twitch back towards him, he was listening.

Din uses his free hand to rub the kids ears, chuckling at the happy coo, “Even if I'm not good enough to be your buir, I…” He trails off, wondering why he even bothered saying all this, could the kid understand him? The unspoken question was answered when the kid tips his head back to look at him, his eyes were soft and so full of adoration. 

“I'm happy you picked me, kid, even if I don't deserve you.” He finishes his sentence, the kid smiles happily and hugs Dins hand to his body. Din felt so much love for this tiny being that the fierceness of the emotion almost startled him, but he closed his eyes and took a breath. He held the kid close, giving him a soft squeeze, smiling when the kid let out a happy trill.

He lifts the kid up and lays him against his shoulder, feeling the kid rub his face in the cloth of his cowl. “You are too cute for your own good, womp rat.” Din says, his voice gentle and warm, huffing as he feels the kid chew on the cloth. “Hey, why are you chewing that?” He asks, tapping the kids head lightly, making him giggle and squirm back down to Dins lap, patting at the metal chest plate.

He placed his hands on the cool metal, cooing softly, he looked up at the helmet and smiled as Din held him loosely in his arms. “Just you and me, kid.” He says, the kid makes a soft noise in agreement, looking happy as he was held. 

“Just us and the Crest.”


End file.
